Devil Paparazzi
by LadyYukimuraSan
Summary: Karma and Nakamura strike a deal with Nagisa and Kayano. Little did they know how familiar their side of bargain was going to be.
**This prompt is all thanks to larlz. I hope you enjoy it! I actually got to bring some of my personal experiences into this, you can thank Anime Milwaukee for that ;) Also shout out to one of my best friends Sara for being my editor. 3**

* * *

"KARMA! NAKAMURA! STOP! LET ME GO!"

Kaede Kayano stopped in front of the classroom door after hearing the screams of their classmate. What in the world was going on in the classroom? She couldn't figure out why people were still in there considering Mr. Karasuma had dismissed them after gym today. The students were told to go home and study for their final exams coming up. Kayano slid the door open and she was speechless at the sight in front of her. Karma Akabane and Rio Nakamura had managed to change Nagisa into girl clothes, specifically the same girl clothes that he wore back on the island. And to make things worse for Nagisa, they were taking pictures of him.

Nagisa looked at Kayano, his face turned bright red and waved his hands in front of his face. "It's not what it looks like! They took my uniform during gym and left me with this thing! How did you even get this?! I thought we left it back on the island!"

"It was an anonymous donation, remember?" Karma grinned and took another picture on his cell phone.

"Plus I was sick with that sucky virus so I didn't get to see you looking all girly, Nagisa," Nakamura chimed in and giggled. "I gotta say, this suits you a lot more than your usual clothes. Don't you agree Kayano?"

Nakamura glanced at Kayano, waiting for her to agree or disagree with her. Kayano didn't really know how she felt about how Nagisa looked. On one hand, she thought he looked cute in that outfit and it complimented his figure well but, on the other, she loved his usual uniform and outfits. They didn't make him seem any more masculine, but he was a guy and deserved to be treated like one. He was just so cute in that skirt though and Kayano couldn't help but admire Nagisa. The look of embarrassment and humiliation on Nagisa's face is what snapped Kayano out it. Her heart sank at how much this was hurting his self esteem.

Kayano stepped in the classroom and stood next to Nagisa, "Actually I think you guys should stop it. You've gotten enough pictures of Nagisa, just give him his clothes back."

Nakamura and Karma looked at each other then looked at Kayano with mischievous looks on their faces, "We'll agree to stop and we'll agree to give Nagisa his uniform back."

"Really?!" Kayano asked is surprise. She didn't expect it to be that easy. She looked up at Nagisa who was taken aback by what was going on.

"Only if you agree to do one thing for us," Nakamura sat on top of the desk behind her.

"You see, we didn't get a good picture the other day of the two of you guys kissing," Karma continued and leaned against the desk that Nakamura was sitting on.

"So we were hoping you guys would reenact that for us. Do that and we'll gladly give Nagisa his clothes back and, as a bonus, we'll delete the pictures we took of him in the skirt," Nakamura bargained.

Kayano's face turned bright red and glanced down at her feet. It was either she kisses Nagisa again and he gets his pants back or she doesn't kiss Nagisa and he has to be humiliated more by walking home in a girly outfit. The choice was clearly obvious to Kayano, but she was just nervous about it. She hesitated before looking at Nagisa, whose face was also red. He looked at her in the eyes and nodded. Nagisa was willing to go with what his two classmate's requested. Kayano's heart pounded in her chest as she nodded back at Nagisa. He took her hand in his and faced Kayano, while taking in a deep breath.

"Okay, we'll do it," Nagisa said firmly as Nakamura and Karma flipped their phones open.

Kayano felt Nagisa gently squeeze her hand and smiled at him. Her heart raced faster and faster as their faces got closer together with every second and then their lips met. It was their second kiss together and, even under the circumstances, Kayano was happy she got the chance to kiss Nagisa again. This kiss was a simple one and, after a couple of seconds, it ended. They looked at each other for a second before turning to Nakamura and Karma who were grinning and comparing pictures.

"Man that was a good one," Nakamura laughed and stuck her phone in her bag. "It looked like that was so natural, man."

Karma pulled Nagisa's uniform out of his bag and threw it at him. The two then left soon after, leaving Nagisa and Kayano alone in the classroom. Kayano let go of Nagisa's hand, her face still bright red. She walked over to her desk and grabbed her school bag. The silence between the two was a tad awkward considering the last time they kissed she fainted. But since that wasn't the case this time, neither really knew what to do.

"Um, thanks Kayano..."Nagisa said as he sorted out his uniform and took the bows out of his hair. He glanced at his friend who was halfway across the room. When their eyes met, he looked away. Kayano couldn't help but admire how cute Nagisa still looked in that skirt again. Even if he was girl, Kayano still would've kissed him to get Karma and Nakamura to leave him alone. Kayano smiled and walked over to Nagisa, she kissed his cheek.

As Kayano walked out the door she told Nagisa, "Don't worry about it Nagisa. I'll always have your back. Even though I do prefer you in pants, Nakamura is kinda right. You do look cute in that outfit."

 **This one was so much fun to write out! I was happy I got to use some of my cosplay experiences in this story. But please let me know what you think and if you have any more prompts for me, let me know. I have one more left and it's gonna be another fun one to do. Thanks again for reading :)**


End file.
